Vs. Pain
Vs. Pain is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 3/7/2017. Story Mountain terrain is in the background, as Ian and his Metang face off against Sheila and her Medicham. Wendy, Brendan and Max are sitting off to the side. Sheila: Medicham, use Brick Break! Ian: Metang, Take Down! Medicham leaps into the air, flipping as she swings her arm down for Brick Break. Metang flies head on at her, leaving orange streaks behind it. The two attacks collide, knocking the two away. Wendy: Whoa! That Pokémon just knocked Metang aside! Who is this girl? Brendan: It’s Sheila. Max: She’s been trying to beat Ian for a while now. Since early on in our travels in Hoenn. Ian: Metang, Confusion! Sheila: Cut through it with Psycho Cut! Metang’s eyes glow blue, releasing a psychic energy wave. Medicham takes a stance with one arm up flexed over her head, then chops it down. A purple energy blade forms, cutting clean through Confusion, striking Metang and knocking it back. Ian: Magnet Rise, then go for Take Down! Metang glows with a yellow aura, as it propels itself into the air. Metang then angles itself down at Medicham, diving at it with Take Down. Sheila: Wait for just the right time, Medicham. And use Fling! Medicham closes her eyes, focusing. Brendan and Max lean forward in anticipation. Max: That seems like something Ian would do. Brendan: Have they reached that level of battle? Wendy: “Level of battle?” Oh, quit overselling him! Medicham opens her eyes, as she leaps into the air, flipping over Metang and grabbing it by the arms. She flips again, and throws Metang at the ground, it crashing and skidding towards Ian. Ian shifts his weight backwards to avoid it, when the ground shifts, causing his leg to give out. He falls backwards, his right leg swinging up and hitting Metang, its metal body ringing. Ian howls in pain, as he stays on the ground. Brendan & Max: Ian! Brendan and Max run over, as Sheila and Medicham look shocked and horrified. Sheila: I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize we were that strong! Medicham: Medicham! Wendy: (Unsympathetic) Eh, his leg was injured already. Sheila: It was? Brendan and Max sit Ian up, as Metang floats over, looking ashamed. Metang: (Sad) Metang, me. Ian: (Grimacing through pain) It’s okay, Metang. It wasn’t you. Brendan: Come on. Let’s get you to the Pokémon Center. Later at the Pokémon Center, Delibird is using Ice Beam, creating an icepack to put on Ian’s leg. Brendan wraps it up in towels, as they place it against Ian’s leg. Ian grimaces slightly from the cold, but he grits his teeth. Max: How you feeling? Ian: (Grimacing slightly) This isn’t a quick fix, Max. I’ll be fine. Wendy: Yeah, whatever! Mr. tough guy! Brendan looks up, as Wendy is sitting on a different couch, lying back and looking at the ceiling. Brendan goes over to her, looking angry. Wendy’s irritated expression softens upon seeing Brendan’s. Brendan: What is wrong with you?! Ian is hurt, and you just don’t care?! Wendy sits up, getting right in Brendan’s face. Wendy: Well, sorry for not seeing him as some invincible being like you do! You’re so entranced with him that you can’t even see how much he’s hurting! Brendan: I am not entranced by him! Wendy: And he doesn’t want you to know how bad it is, so he’s putting on a brave face! If he’s just going to play it off, I’m not going to feel sympathy for him! Brendan: It’s not his fault that he’s in pain! It’s our job as his friends to support him! Max: Are you two really having your first fight right now?! Delibird: (Sheepishly) Deli, deli. The Pokémon Center door opens up, as Sheila walks in. She approaches Ian, as she bows. Sheila: I am so sorry for causing your condition to worsen. Ian: It’s no big deal. Sorry we couldn’t finish our battle. Good luck at the Indigo League. Max: Yeah, with your new level of power, you’ll do great! Brendan: Hold on. Brendan runs over, as if uncertain about something. Brendan: You’re going to the Indigo Plateau now? We’re heading there for the Grand Festival! Sheila: (Shaking her head) No. The conference isn’t for a while. I assume it is after that Grand Festival thing. Brendan: Oh, whew! That was confusing. Sheila: Since there is that gap of time before the conference, I thought I would offer my assistance. (She looks at Ian.) I’d like to help you get better. Ian: (Irritated) I’m fine. Sheila: No! I refuse to stand by and allow my eternal rival to sink down to such a level! That pain is intervening with your abilities as a trainer! The mountainous terrain of the Indigo Plateau will be much too difficult for you to traverse! Wendy walks over and joins the group. Wendy: She’s got a point. His pace has been slow through just open areas. If we try to go through the mountains with his speed, we may not make it in time for the Grand Festival. Ian turns his head away at this note, as if ashamed. He looks down at his leg, Delibird looking distressed as well. Brendan: So what? You’re saying we stay until he heals that leg? Who knows how long that’ll take! Ian: No. She’s saying you go on without me. Everyone turns to look at Ian, who is still staring at his leg. He then looks up at Brendan. Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. Brendan: Yeah, yeah. You say that all the time! And how can I follow you when… Ian: You don’t. Right now, I’m the one behind you. Brendan gasps, as Ian takes the ice pack off, positioning himself to stand up. His leg is shaky, but he gets at eye level with Brendan. Ian: You’re a strong coordinator, Brendan. We’re at a point in time where we are equals. But, Brandon said that I had been running from this for too long. If I’m to remain your equal, I have to face this. Brendan: But… Ian: You guys go on. I promise that I’ll be there, to watch you win the Grand Festival. Brendan, Max and Wendy are stunned silent, as Ian turns to face Sheila. Ian: I accept your help. Thank you. Sheila: (Respectful) Of course. Now. Once you are ready, we shall head into the mountains. End Scene Sheila steps from boulder to boulder, going up the mountain side. She makes it to the top at a flat area, wiping her brow as she takes in the view. Ian is lagging behind, struggling to climb along the boulders. Ian: (Mumbling) I don’t see why I can’t have Metang’s help. Sheila: (Yelling down) This is part of your therapy! You have to get back to doing things yourself! And build up that resistance! Ian struggles to climb up the boulder, standing up on it. He grabs onto the ledge, pulling himself up and rolling over. He is panting heavily, his breath partially visible. Ian: How high up are we? The air is thin. Sheila: High enough. It’s all part of the therapy. Ian: Giving me less air? Sheila: To give you a focus. Now, we shall meditate. Sheila sits down, legs crossed in a meditative positon. Ian grumbles as he joins her, a shock of pain occurring as he moves his leg into position. Sheila: Now. Clear your mind. Focus on your breathing. Feel the energy of the mountain flow through you. Sheila inhales deeply, as she exhales. She continues this motion, as Ian reluctantly joins. The world goes black with him closing his eyes, as a single point of blue light forms. It expands and contrasts with his breath, beginning to retain a larger size. A shock of pain shoots through, the blue light turning red. A screech occurs, with Pryce riding Articuno battling Archer riding Lugia. The two exchange attacks, the red light shifting to blue, as the area gains a sudden chill. Articuno and Lugia fly off, as ice forms around where Pryce and Archer were. Sheila: IAN! Ian jolts as he opens his eyes, Sheila looking frustrated. Sheila: You have to clear your mind! Whatever thought you were having there, you must learn to push it out! Ian grumbles, as he returns to meditative breathing. Later, Sheila runs along a mountain trail, entering a forest area. She looks back, as Ian is panting and struggling to keep up. Ian lags far behind as his leg acts up, him stopping to rest. Sheila: No rest! We’ve got to make it to the next point before nightfall! Sheila keeps on running as Ian remains stationary, panting. One of his Pokéballs open up, choosing a cheerful Delibird. Delibird: Deli deli! Ian: (Panting) Delibird? Delibird reaches into its tail bag, searching for something. He pulls out an Oran Berry, offering it to Ian. Delibird: Deli? Ian gasps, then smiles at Delibird. He takes the Oran Berry, taking a bite out of it. Ian: Thank you, Delibird. Now, let’s go catch up. Delibird: Deli deli! Days go by, repeating the same process. Delibird flies ahead and cheers Ian on as he climbs up the cliffside after Sheila, and alongside him as he runs through the trails. Delibird scurries around restlessly at night while Ian sleeps, and does the same during his meditation sessions. Ian practices playing his flute, getting better as the days go by. Ian climbs up a cliffside, making it to a clear landing. Far in the distance is the Indigo Plateau. Ian: We’ve been heading there the whole time. Sheila: Did you think I’d have you miss Brendan’s contest? Ian turns to Sheila, who stands across from him smiling. Sheila: So, what’d you think of my approach? Ian: The thinner air, the constant movement, the breathing techniques. Each were techniques to focus my mind away from my leg. As I stopped worrying about hurting it, I was able to return to a more regular routine. Sheila: Those with injuries gain new mental connections that make living with an injury the norm. It takes retraining of the mind to restore your habits back to your normal sense, even after the injury is gone. Ian: It hurts less. Whether it’s because it’s better or I’m not constantly worrying about it, I’m not sure. Sheila: You’ll be fine from here on. But before you go, I have one last test. Battle me! Sheila draws her Pokéball, choosing Medicham. Medicham: Medicham! Ian smiles, as he draws a Pokéball, expanding it. Ian looks at Delibird staring at him, as he retracts the Pokéball and puts it away. Ian: You’ve been with me every step of the way here, Delibird. How about we finish it together? Delibird: (With determination) Delibird! Delibird walks forward, eager to go. Sheila: No Metang? Ian: We’ll finish that battle another day. But for now, it’s going to be us! Delibird, use Ice Beam! Delibird opens its beak, firing an Ice Beam at Medicham. Sheila: Too easy. Medicham, use Ice Punch! Medicham charges Ice Punch, having it connect with Ice Beam. The size of Ice Punch increases, as Medicham charges forward with an enlarged attack. Delibird freaks out from this. Ian: Stay calm. Use Present! Delibird reaches into its tail, pulling out and throwing several multi-colored orbs. Medicham approaches them as they explode, her swinging Ice Punch. Ice Punch’s size reduces from the Present, being its regular size when it strikes Delibird. Delibird goes soaring to Ian’s right side, as Ian maneuvers over, catching Delibird in his arms. He skids back, sensation going up his leg. Ian: Go at it with Pluck! Delibird flies forward, its beak glowing white as it grows. Sheila: Fling to Psycho Cut! Medicham runs forward, grabbing Delibird by the beak and throwing it. Medicham swings her arm, as an invisible Psycho Cut cuts through Delibird, exploding. Delibird plummets from they sky. Ian: Delibird! Delibird opens its eyes, determined. Delibird catches itself, gliding over the ground, heading at Medicham. Sheila: Another Pluck? Brick Break! Medicham raises her arm, getting ready to slam her arm into Delibird. She swings the arm down, as Delibird speeds up. Delibird strikes Medicham, flying past and skyward. Sheila: It sped up?! Ian: That was an Aerial Ace! Delibird, that was great! Now from above, use Present! Delibird drops several Presents, as Medicham is surrounded and caught in the explosions. Medicham glows multi-colored as she heals, Ian scowling. Ian: One of them healed it. We need, something different. Delibird, use Ice Beam! Delibird lifts its head skyward, then points it down to fire Ice Beam at Medicham. Sheila: Really? Medicham, take it with Ice Punch! Medicham uses Ice Punch, taking the Ice Beam with it and enlarging her attack. Medicham leaps into the air to strike Delibird. Ian: Catch it in your tail! Delibird holds its tail out, swinging it around. The Ice Punch is snagged into its pouch tail, trapping Medicham. Medicham: Medi?! Ian: Fling to Ice Beam! Delibird lies on its back, as it spins around to Fling Medicham and her Ice Punch at the ground. Delibird then fires Ice Beam after it, hitting the Ice Punch as it punches the ground. Ice energy shoots upward, freezing Medicham in a crystal of ice. Sheila: Medicham! Sheila runs over to Medicham, who remains trapped in the ice. The image of Pryce and Archer trapped in ice flash through Ian’s head, him grabbing his head. Delibird lands besides Ian, happy with itself. Delibird: Deli deli! Ian smiles and pets Delibird on the head. He then reaches into his pocket, pulling out and giving Delibird an Oran Berry. Delibird is elated, as it digs into it. Ian: Great job, Delibird. You did great. Ian walks over to Sheila, where Medicham is freed from the ice, shivering. Ian: Sheila, thank you for everything you’ve done for me. Sheila: Of course. I can’t have my eternal rival falling behind me. Ian: Good luck at the Indigo League. And now, to catch up with Brendan. Main Events * Ian splits from the group to rehabilitate his leg. * Ian has an unfinished match with Sheila, then beats her. * Ian's leg heals. * Delibird learns Aerial Ace. * Sheila's Medicham reveals she learned Fling. Characters * Ian * Sheila * Brendan * Max * Wendy Pokémon * Metang (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Medicham (Sheila's) * Articuno (PT) (vision) * Lugia (PT) (vision) Trivia * Sheila uses Complementary and Alternative Medicine, known as CAM, to help Ian get over his leg injury. His leg had healed, but the psychological damage was still there, and had to be retrained. ** This was inspired by the BBC series Sherlock, where Watson was exhibiting psychological restrictions of his leg injury until he had to run to keep up with Sherlock, revealing that the leg itself was healed. * This episode was originally going to occur when Vs. Jimmy took place. I switched it here to have more impact on the story plot. * Sheila is revealed to have made it into the Indigo League. * Delibird learning Aerial Ace is based off of being unable to learn Pluck in Gen VI games. * This is the first time that Ian's used Delibird in battle since adding it back to his party. * Ian leaves the group to rehabilitate. This is the first time that a character has left the main group with the intention of returning. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Fallout arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc